


Beginnings

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: This is when Hermione loses her virginity to Ron. "Missing moment" from the story "Live...or Die Trying".





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Many thanks to my brilliant beta mench...who wishes like so many of us that Ron Weasley would arrive with a bow on his head at our door!!! *wink*   

They were holed up in an old, long since abandoned barn in the English country side. It was the middle of winter, it was bitterly cold and snow covered the ground. Hermione had transfigured a decaying saw horse into a fireplace, making the dilapidated barn feel cozy and warm. 

 

Presently, she sat on the floor leaning against one of the walls. She held a book on healing potions, reading intently. Ron sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. His legs were spread out as he balanced himself with his hands. A bottle of firewhiskey sat next to him. From time to time he would take a swig from the bottle, sighing in obvious boredom. 

 

They were told to stay put until the following morning when they would rendezvous with the rest of their squad to a yet undisclosed location. Such was the life of an Auror, and Hermione had grown accustomed to waiting. Ron on the other hand, was impatient and hated it when they were ordered to stay put until further orders came in. 

 

Hearing him rustle around, Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. She stared at him intently.  Merlin, he was so bloody handsome! His body was no longer that of a boy, for his arms were muscular and his jaw more defined. He had allowed for his hair to grow out a bit and Hermione wished she had the nerve to run her fingers through it. 

 

That was never going to happen though for he had already moved on from the likes of her. And who could blame him? She didn’t know how to please a man sexually. The only bloke she had ever kissed was Victor Krum. It had been a chaste kiss and that had been when she was teenager. Ron had been close to kissing her while out on the search for Horcruxes, but for some reason he would hold back at the last minute. 

 

She thought for sure that after the defeat of Voldemort they’d finally come together and be more than friends. It was with great sadness she realized that her greatest desire had been dead wrong. It was as plain as the nose on her face that her feelings were one sided- he would never return the love she had for him. 

 

“What?” Ron asked sounding annoyed. 

 

“Hmm?” Hermione said dreamily. 

 

“You’re staring over at me like you have something on your mind, is all.” Ron picked up the bottle and took a small sip. 

 

“Why do you drink that stuff, Ron?” Hermione said scrunching up her nose in disgust. 

 

“I’m not going to argue with you again about my drinking, Hermione! I’m an adult and I can do what I bloody well please!” He rolled his eyes at her. 

 

“Fine! Drink yourself into a stupor!”

 

He scowled at her, “For your information, I’m not drinking to get pissed!”

 

“Humph! Could have fooled me!”

 

Ron suddenly jumped up and walked over to her. His face was red with anger, making Hermione shudder with delight. He was so damn sexy when he was angry. 

 

His hands were on his hips now and he stared down at her with fiery eyes, “Why do you always insist on acting like my bloody mum?”

 

Hermione slammed her book shut and tossed it to the floor. If he wanted a fight she’d give it to him- for nothing turned her on more.  She stood up angrily, “I don’t pretend to be your bloody mum, Ronald! I simply don’t approve of you drinking while we’re out on a job!” 

 

“I’m bored!” he whined.  

 

“You could find something more productive to do if you really wanted to!”

 

“Like what? Read a boring book like you do?” 

 

“Well, yes.” 

 

Ron chuckled sarcastically, “No thanks! I have a life, thank you very much!” 

 

She could feel her anger boiling up inside of her. “What exactly do you mean by that?”

 

“I mean…” Ron groaned and ran his hand through his hair, “What do you do for fun besides reading?” 

 

She began to think about it. Well she did like to knit from time to time. But that wasn’t really fun, she supposed. It made her giddy to go to the book store or the library but again she had the feeling he wouldn’t classify that as fun. 

 

Growing impatient, Ron folded his arms, “Well?!” 

 

Hermione said defensively, “I have fun!”

 

He arched his eyebrow at her, “When’s the last time you went out on a date?”

 

She bowed her head, feeling strangely defeated somehow. In a quiet voice she replied, “I don’t date…you know that.” 

 

  _I can’t date when I’m pining for you!_

 

“Why is that?” 

 

She shrugged in response. It was much more fulfilling for her to row with him than to speak about uncomfortable truths. 

 

“I know damn well several blokes from headquarters have asked you out. Why did you turn them all down?”

 

Hermione took a deep breathe, “I…it felt awkward, alright? None of them were my type.”

 

“Your type?” Ron chuckled, “How do you know they’re not your type until you’ve went out with them?” 

 

His laugh infuriated her for some reason. Didn’t he know how much she was in love with him? “Drop it! I’m just not interested in dating right now!”

 

Still laughing, Ron raised his hands in surrender, “Okay! Okay! Obviously I hit a nerve!” 

 

Indeed he had. She could feel her eyes tear up unexpectedly. Everything was a bloody joke to him! If he could see inside her soul right now he’d know there was a very vibrant and passionate woman waiting to be brought out of her. Her life could be more than just reading books if he’d only love her back!

 

The smirk left Ron’s face as he lowered his hands slowly down. With a look of concern he asked her quietly, “What’s wrong, Hermione?”

 

Feeling angry and embarrassed, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand quickly, “Nothing’s wrong. Just drop it, okay?”

 

Ron reached up to her face with his hand, wiping away a falling tear with his thumb.  “No, really, tell me what’s the matter.”

 

“I…” She tried to get the words out but suddenly burst into tears and buried her face in his chest. 

 

Ron placed his arms around her, hugging her close to him, “Blimey, Hermione! I’m sorry I upset you. Please forgive me for whatever I said wrong.” 

 

Sniffling, she pulled away from him as she tried to desperately pull herself together, “It’s not you. I…I just have a lot on my mind.” 

 

“Like what?” he asked gently. 

 

Ron took her hand in his as she looked up into his cobalt blue eyes, full of concern and worry. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t fight the heat rising on her cheeks. He was standing too close to her, making her grow flustered. 

 

Ron leaned his head down, his mouth inches from her ear. He whispered softly, “Why are you trembling?”

 

Surprising herself she replied shakily, “Don’t you know?” 

 

Ron pulled back and looked down at her. He released her hand and brought it up to her chin. Slowly, he brought his thumb up, caressing her lower lip. Hermione couldn’t help but stare deeply into the two pools of blue that had made her heart melt for years. 

 

She watched as he licked his lips and then slowly brought his mouth down upon hers. He nipped playfully at her lower lip and then ran his tongue along it. Her heart beating through her chest, she opened her mouth to him. His tongue touched hers and Hermione almost panicked, as she didn’t have any idea how to kiss this way. 

 

Ron circled his tongue with hers and she moved hers along his trying to desperately please him. It wasn’t long before her tongue moved with his in a sensual rhythm as if they had kissed like this for years. 

 

Backing her into the wall, he placed one hand on the back of her head and the other against the wall. Hermione could feel him angling her head and she allowed him to as she was desperate for more. Hesitantly, she placed her hands on his back, running them up and down nervously. 

 

Ron moaned into her mouth. He pulled away from her and began moving her hair back with his hand. Leaning in toward her ear, he gripped her earlobe between his teeth as Hermione moaned in spite of herself. 

 

Placing feather light kisses along her neck, he brought his hands down and began undoing the buttons of her Auror robes. Hermione brought her hands up to his hair, loving the way it felt against her fingers as she unconsciously began twisting and pulling at it.

 

Ron stopped suddenly and backed away from her, realization hitting him, “Shite, Hermione! I’m sorry I don’t know what the hell came over me!”

 

She reached for his hand, “Please don’t stop.” 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Ron asked looking shocked. 

 

Surprising herself, she walked closer to him, rising on tip toe and bringing her arms around his neck, saying huskily, “Don’t stop.”

 

Ron nodded slowly as he crushed his mouth to hers. Never breaking the kiss, he bent his knees and brought them both down to the floor. Pulling his lips from hers, he stared at her with obvious lust. Hermione lay back on the floor nervously as Ron crawled on top of her, his weight balanced on his elbows. 

 

He ran his finger down her cheek, “Can I see you?” 

 

Hermione nodded, his eyes entrancing her and taking her to a place she had never been before. He kissed her once more as he balanced himself on one hand, using the other to finish unfastening the buttons of her robes. 

 

Hermione could feel warm air from the fire hitting her skin as Ron pulled apart her robes. He ran his hand across her collarbone and then down between her breasts. “Sit up, love.” Ron said shakily as he pulled himself to his knees. 

 

The endearment he used spurred her on, doing what he asked. Ron placed both of his hands on her shoulders and lowered the sleeves off her arms. Clad in a simple beige bra and matching knickers, she watched as Ron reached his hands out, cupping both of her breasts through the fabric.

 

“Beautiful.” He whispered as both of his hands reached behind her back, undoing her bra. He pulled the straps off achingly slow, allowing for his fingertips to linger against her skin. 

 

As Ron let the bra fall to the floor, Hermione laid back down again. An overwhelming fear hit her all of sudden. No man had ever looked upon her naked breasts. What would Ron think? Was she pleasing to look at?

 

Her fears were cut short when Ron climbed atop her and began kissing her passionately. His hand snaked down to one of her breasts, cupping it gently as she moaned into his mouth. Ron began placing gentle kisses along her neck, whispering against her skin how beautiful she was. His mouth traveled down to her breast and he placed one of her nipples into his mouth, making Hermione writhe excitedly beneath him.

 

His mouth moved to her other breast, using his tongue to lave over her nipple while he gently scrapped the sensitive flesh with his teeth. Hermione could feel one of his hands moving down her stomach, making her pant in spite of herself. Never had she known such pleasure.

 

Her fingers itched to touch his skin, and she felt herself growing frustrated as she realized he hadn’t yet taken his clothes off. His hand slipped inside her knickers and Hermione knew she was sopping wet down there. 

 

He raised his head from her breast, “Shite! You’re so wet for me, love.” 

 

He sat up suddenly and began unbuttoning his robes frantically. Underneath, he wore a collared shirt which he practically ripped off and tossed aside. Next, he stood up and hurriedly pulled his boots off and then unbuckled his trousers. He pulled his pants down together with his boxers in one fluid motion.

 

Hermione rose up on her elbows and stared intently at him. His well toned chest was sprinkled with ginger hair. His biceps were big and she noticed he had a tattoo that she never knew he had. Glancing closer, she could see it was of a lion brandishing a shield.  His manhood was thick and long, making her suddenly shudder in a mixture of fear and anticipation. 

 

Ron’s face grew red, “Alright?” he asked smiling slightly. 

 

She bit her lip and nodded her head, lying back down. Ron bent down on his knees, hooking his thumbs into the sides of her knickers and pulling them down slowly off her legs. Using his hands, he began to gently massage the inside of her thighs as he pushed them apart. 

 

“Just relax, love,”,he said quietly to her. 

 

Hermione nodded as his hand began to move through her moist, brown curls. She closed her eyes tightly as Ron expertly found her clit and began massaging slow circles upon it. A dull, pleasurable ache began to emanate from her center as he rubbed her and she moaned in spite of herself. 

 

While still rubbing her, Ron came up and bent over, whispering in her ear, “I want to do something to make it feel even better.” He kissed her neck sending shivers down her spine, “Do you trust me?”

 

Almost too far gone, she managed to nod weakly making Ron chuckle lightly in her ear. She wondered what he could possibly do to make this feel any better because as far as she was concerned, his fingers were pure magic. 

 

He stopped his thumb and… _no it couldn’t be!_ Hermione looked down to see him between her legs, his thumb replaced with his tongue. The sight of him doing this to her nearly drove her over the edge as her hips began to rise up uncontrollably. She felt him insert a finger inside her. Gently, he began thrusting it in and out of her as she began making incoherent noises. 

 

When he added a second finger, she began seeing stars forming behind her eyes as the most powerful wave of pleasure she had ever experienced started to ricochet from within her body.  Ron, feeling her starting to climax, sucked greedily at her clit, holding onto her until her body became limp.

 

He crawled back up to her and kissed her lovingly on the lips. Hermione thought it the most erotic thing ever as she tasted herself. Ron deepened the kiss and then pulled back as Hermione opened her eyes. 

 

He smiled at her, “Did that feel good?”

 

“Hmm,” she replied drowsily. 

 

Reaching for his wand he performed a contraception charm before saying huskily, “I need to be inside of you.” He reached down and kissed her lips, “You’re really tight and I’ve never been with a virgin. I’m going to stretch you with my fingers first, alright?”

 

She nodded, still too overcome to care what he did to her by that point. Ron reached down and kissed her deeply once more as two of his fingers entered her, stretching her gently. 

 

After a few moments, he removed his fingers and without breaking the kiss he slowly started to enter her. As he reached her barrier, Hermione’s eyes suddenly widened as she felt an intense almost tearing sensation within her. 

 

She broke the kiss and winced in pain as Ron stilled inside her. Rubbing her hip with one hand, he began placing small kisses alongside her neck, “It’s going to hurt, love. Please just try to relax.”

 

Breathing heavily, Hermione said weakly to him, “I want this…I-I’m r-ready.”

 

He stopped kissing her abruptly and raised himself up, thrusting into her. Hermione’s eyes began to tear up and her whole body was shaking. “Shite, Hermione! Shite, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Ron began kissing her tears away and reached his hand down shakily to her clit. He began rubbing her nub slowly as to relieve some of her pain.

 

After a few moments, she had quit trembling so much. 

 

“Okay now?” Ron asked gently. 

 

She nodded, encouraging him to move by pushing her hips up to his. Ron moved slowly within her, “Damn, you feel so fucking good!” He grunted as he removed his hand from her nub. Positioning himself on his knees, he used both hands to curve her hips into his as to heighten her sensations. 

 

Hermione felt herself spiraling out of control once more as Ron circled his hips after each thrust. He stared into her eyes, smiling wickedly as she came hard, screaming his name. As soon as he felt her clench around him, Ron quickened his movements and spilled into her as the sight of her incredible orgasm made him come undone. 

 

He fell lazily on top of her, his head resting on her breasts. Hermione ran her fingers softly through his hair and whispered down to him, “I love you, Ron.” 

 

Ron shot his head up and looked into her eyes, “What?”

 

She averted her eyes downward, growing flustered, “I said I l-love you. You don’t have to say it back. I-I just wanted you to know.”

 

Using his hand he gently placed it under her chin, bringing her head up so that she couldn’t help but look at him, “I love you too. I've always loved you.”

 

Tears started to fall from her eyes. He finally told her the words she had longed to hear for so long. Ron reached up and hungrily claimed her lips while Hermione tried to convey everything she felt as she kissed him back.

 

Ron fashioned his trousers into a make-shift pillow for them both to lay on. He used his Auror robes as a blanket, covering them both. Hermione knew he could have simply used magic. Yet she thought the gesture was so like Ron- endearing and sweet.     

 

Hours later, Ron was sleeping soundly. Hermione had her back against him, his arm possessively wrapped around her naked waist. Hermione couldn’t sleep as she wanted this moment to last forever. Carefully, as not to wake him, she brought his hand up and kissed the inside of his palm before replacing it back around her waist. Her heart and body were his now. Feeling happy and at peace, she silently vowed to never forget how much she loved him at that very moment.


End file.
